Egon Stetmann
Raynor's Raiders |job=Scientist Medic |voice=Scott MenvilleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Egon Stetmann is a "geeky" scientist in his early twenties. He is a member of Raynor's Raiders and spends most of his time in the Hyperion s , tough he is sometimes seen in the cantina and the bridge.1ThorsHammer. 09/08/17. StarCraft II Mission Guide Preview. StarCraftWire.net. Last accessed: 09/08/18. He straps cans of drinks to his body, which appear to say Blizz.ChaosSmurf. 2009-08-29. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Single Player Review. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. Biography At the start of the Second Great War, the Hyperion's research lab was inoperable, a fact that Stetmann often reminded Jim Raynor of. Eventually it got working and focusing on protoss and zerg materials, along with their potential applications, Stetmann got to work as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2010. He kept a log recounting the process of his research.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. in the Cantina]] Courtesy of work with the Moebius Foundation, as per an offer made by Tychus Findlay, xel'naga artifacts were added to the mix as well. When it was revealed that these artifacts formed a greater whole that could de-infest Sarah Kerrigan, Stetmann commented that it was quite unlikely that the Raiders retrieving these devices was mere coincidence. He was also present during Jim Raynor's speech regarding the expedition to Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. During the invasion of Char, Stetmann was taken by Raynor as a part of his elite force as a medic. He gave advice on how to deal with the different zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Campaign Game Unit Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Medic |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy=250 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Stetmann appears as a hero medic in the Belly of the Beast mission. Abilities Notes Stetmann's shirt is decorated with the symbol of the Horde from Warcraft, and he carries cans labelled "Blizzard". He also shares his forename, hair style and some personality traits with Egon Spengler from Ghostbusters. Stetmann has a number of phrases which serve as pop culture references. In the mission, Belly of the Beast, a giant zerg is killed. After this, Stetmann echoes Star Trek s Leonard McCoy and says: "She's dead, Jim". When clicking on his unit, one of his phrases is "Back off man, I'm a scientist!", a line delivered by Bill Murray's character Dr. Peter Venkman in Ghostbusters. One of his phrases references the infamous red stapler from Office Space. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran medical personnel